Kissed
by Quicksilver
Summary: The way the series SHOULD have ended- very short... shows how SIMPLE it would have been to give ESCAFLOWNE the right ending. My only Esca piece to date, so pleace R/R.


Quicksilver's Quill Offers: Kissed

Quicksilver's Quill Offers   
Kissed   
[mbsilvana@yahoo.com][1]   
standard disclaimers

I dream of him.   
He sits, watching as his people rebuild, unable to do it himself. He is King now; they will not have him dirty his hands with the mundane. No one would let the Fanaleans do so- he is the hero of the planet Gaea. My Van is restless, I can feel it. Merle tries to make him happy, but she cannot. He reaches for me unknowingly, calling for me to return.   
It is strange. For so long the Ryugin have been viewed as monsters, yet now one sits upon the throne of the most powerful of kingdoms. He need not hide his wings, his beauty, from anyone anymore, but he still does so. It's selfish of me to be glad, but for now, I am the only one he show that side of himself to.   
I do not read the Tarot anymore; the cards lie hidden in a drawer, and I hope to forget about them. I cannot bring myself to throw them away, much to my chagrin. My childhood is gone, and I have done away with childish things.   
Yukari and Amano-sempai are happy, and I wish I wasn't so jealous. I do not desire Amano for myself- no, I wish that Van and I could share that together, the happiness of a couple. I never kissed him.   
I wonder what would have happened if I had. How would his kisses have tasted? Now, at night, I'll stare up at the sky where Gaea should be, dreaming. I can feel his strong arms around me, and he whispers my name. "Hitomi, Aishiterou," he says, and I smile up at him, giggling as his feathers tickle my face. His eyes cling to my face lovingly....   
It is not healthy for me to dwell so much on him. He is my soulmate, yet we are worlds apart. We cannot be together... cannot... but I still dream of him.   
I brush a tear from my eye. Baka! I tell myself. You swore you wouldn't cry anymore   
Still, the sky is brilliant tonight. I wish... I wish I could be back with you, Van! I wish I could watch as Fanelia recovers!   
As though he was thinking the same thing, a brilliant light forms in the heavens. The column descends, and there is Van, his wings unfurled. He is not with a dragon, nor is Escaflowne with him, yet he is the most majestic sight I have ever seen. In the past year he has truly become King. The Angel has come to Earth, and this time, I will follow him wherever he leads until eternity ends.   
He is confused; I can see it in his eyes. Then those same eyes alight on me, and the joy that fills them is everything I could wish for and more. I sprint towards him, almost bowling him over with my enthusiasm. He catches me and brings me tightly against his chest, and I feel his heart pounding. Like in my daydream, I smile up at him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I burry my face in the curve of his nbeck. "Hitomi, Aishiterou," he whispers.   
The light is starting to pull us upward- if I'm going to stay on Earth, I'm going to have to let Van go. I look up into his eyes and he can see the decision written in my expression. With a laugh that epitomizes happiness, he scoops me up and lunges into the air.   
The light around us brightens as we race upwards into the sky. Farewell, Amano, Yukari, 'kaasan. I'm sure you'll understand. Finally the light fades and we are in the air above a place that could only be on Gaea.   
Folding his wings backwards, Van starts to plummet towards the ground, and as much as I trust him, a small scream catches in my throat. He catches a last gust of wind and lands gracefully on a ledge, a mischevious grin dancing on his lips.   
I resist the urge to hit him. Van will never change, nor would I want to change him. He will always be a touch childish at times. So instead I raise my face to kiss him. Our first kiss.   
His kiss is as sweet as I had dreamt it would be, but even better because it was finally real. He is startled by my action, but sets me down without breaking the kiss. His hand catches the back of my neck and I wish this would never end. I know it won't. We make our own fate, and mine is going to be here, with this man, for the rest of eternity... and beyond.   
END 

| [Home][2] | [Ranma 1/2][3] | [Sailor Moon][4] | [Immortality, Prophecies, and the Slayer][5] | [Highlander][6] | [Projects][7] |   
| [Rants][8] | [Updates][9] | [Webrings][10] | [Escaflowne, Fushigi Yuugi and other leftovers][11] | [EM Quicksilver][1] | 

   [1]: mailto:mbsilvana@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.homestead.com/quicksilverslabyrinth/files/headpage.htm
   [3]: http://www.homestead.com/quicksilverslabyrinth/files/ukyou.htm
   [4]: http://www.homestead.com/quicksilverslabyrinth/files/sm.htm
   [5]: http://www.homestead.com/quicksilverslabyrinth/files/bhl.htm
   [6]: http://www.homestead.com/quicksilverslabyrinth/files/highlander.htm
   [7]: http://www.homestead.com/quicksilverslabyrinth/files/projects.htm
   [8]: http://www.homestead.com/quicksilverslabyrinth/files/rant.htm
   [9]: http://www.homestead.com/quicksilverslabyrinth/files/status.htm
   [10]: http://www.homestead.com/quicksilverslabyrinth/files/webrings.htm
   [11]: http://www.homestead.com/quicksilverslabyrinth/files/left.htm



End file.
